


Always a Critic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Always a Critic

Nothing magical nor Muggle could cure his mother now. Severus brewed a strong pain potion to keep her comfortable while he waited for her to slip away. He wasn't even sure she knew he was there anymore even when she was awake. 

He always placed a kiss on her forehead after administering the potion, just like she'd done when he was a very small boy.

Tipping the phial into her mouth, he watched as her eyes snapped open and looked right into his own.

"You used too much poppy." 

Severus nearly laughed. His mother, the critic, until the very end.


End file.
